To War
By: ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Just The Beginning (The invasion of a small town in Lanayru, marking the start of the war. This part of the story is told from the POV of Flora, "Flo.") To be continued.... The Greatest Honor (The "Caligo Mountains" (Battle) from the POV of Azzurra. Both the person and the battle were never mentioned in the RP, for this event took place before the beginning of the RP) I sat around a small fire with my brother and several other villagers in the freezing cold. My brother, Iason, and I have lived here in Lanaryu all our lives. Our village was at the base of these tall mountains called the Caligo Mountains. We now defend our homes and our families from these mountains waiting for the enemy to show their faces. There are about twenty of us in total, and we don't know why numbers we will have to face. To cure the stress and nervousness one of us decided to tell jokes and stories while we waited. I thought it was wrong at first, but now I too find myself laughing. A young man in his twenty's rose, a sword in his fist. He swung the blade around and put it back in it's sheath. "I think we know what military fame is," he started. "To be killed on the field of battle and have our names spelled wrong in the newspapers." The group bursted out laughing, but was silenced almost immediately due to the sound of snow crunching underfoot. To be continued.... To Ruins In Minutes (The "Failed Ambush Battle" from the POV of Marinus) I watched at the Commander gave us the signal to hold our fire. My bow was drawn and I was prepared to fire my arrow as soon as the enemy was in the perfect spot for an ambush. But I was worried. I felt almost sick as I thought about my younger brother. I wish he never joined the army, I just wish he would have let me go alone, because I couldn't live with myself if I saw him die out here. I gulped and tried to focus again on the narrow road where the enemy was said to arrive. We are all perfect hidden. Everything was planned with such skill. It was the perfect plan, that is, if all of us are loyal. A "soldier" attacked the enemy too early, giving away our position. He was a creature from another world not the same as ours, and he just killed hundreds. All I saw was red. Red everywhere. I heard someone shout to the traitor "You moron! You have given away our position!" before he was struck in the head with an arrow, right between the eyes. The Hylain Military was in awful shape after our Civil War. None of our soldiers were good in traditional battles, and that is why we ambush and raid small forts. Call us cowards if you want to, but there is no other way to win. Simple farmers against evil knights; how do you expect us to win? I fired my arrow and was able to kill one of the King of Evil's soldiers, but only one of hundreds. Before this war began, I thought the King of Evil was just a myth, something to make children behave themselves when their parents say he'll come out of the shadows and get you if you are bad. But no, he is real, so terribly real. "Fall back! Fall back!" shouted the Commander. There were so little of us left; they had slaughtered us in minutes.... To Watch From The Shadows (Reconnaissance of enemy territory around "The Failed Ambush Battle" theater from the POV of Itzal.) "Itzal, do you see anyone who is alive?" asked Atalanta through a devise that could not be jammed or listened to by the enemy. "Negative," I replied. I scanned the area, utterly disgusted and shocked. There were dead Hyrulean Soldiers everywhere. And what made it worse is that my brother was in that group of soldiers who fought here. I felt so selfish. All these people were dead. Men, women, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, people from everywhere, dead and gone in piles and piles of rotting flesh. But all that I could think about was my brother and wishing that he was okay. But if he were dead, my thoughts and my wishes wouldn't bring him back. We examined the area and Alalanta took notes on the surroundings. Amount of tree cover, number of the dead, et cetera, et cetera. "Alright, that's all we need," said the leader of Patrol 1. "We have to find with the remaining troops and head back to the Capital." Atalanta and I said "Affirmative," and the patrol then headed south to where the troops were supposed to be headed off to.... Dear Friend (Patrol 1's capture told from the POV of Sheik) Category:Fanfiction Category:Blizz's Pages